


What do you mean I've been adopted?

by Silvalina



Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Domestic Fluff, Everyone is a raccoon but Tommy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Literally wtf is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvalina/pseuds/Silvalina
Summary: His eyes went wide and he looked around him as the weight on his head was replaced with the small raccoon fox kit who sprawled on top of it, his weight no more than a normal hat.Then it dawned on him.He was effectively trapped.“Wait, wait you- You can't just- This is kinda kidnapping-”---------------------------Uh oh, the trash pandas attack but this time, its a continuation of the other trash pandas. Have fuuuunnnnn.https://discord.gg/qNhBWRwbCbMY server if u want in, everyone gets cool stuff like updates just as they happen and stuff.and the people on here are pretty pog.
Relationships: Philza Minecraft & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Philza Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: It's a raccoon, innit? [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097147
Comments: 28
Kudos: 596





	What do you mean I've been adopted?

When Tommy went out that day, he didn't think he'd wake up, surrounded by the feral raccoons he used to meet and save all the time. Especially not piled on top of him, sleeping.

It did feel nice and warm underneath them but it was weird nonetheless.

He tried to move out of the pile cautiously only to notice a pair of eyes on him, staring from the corner. Tommy had never seen a person like him before.

Long blonde hair with a green kimono like outfit, but the weirdest thing were the ears sticking out of said hair and the wings spread out behind his back. 

When the older man caught him staring he just chuckled, making Tommy light up like a traffic light, scurrying away from the pile only to wince as he tried to stand up, noticing that his legs and arms were sore.

"I wouldn't do that so early on if I were you. We found you in a pretty rough shape."

The blonde only nodded, opting to sit down on the weird moss cushion under him. By now the other raccoons slowly started to wake up as well, the small horned one crawling into his lap and pawed at his chest, getting scratches behind his ears by Tommy on instinct.

"Where am I? Your den?"

He didn't ask about any of the weird things around him, the creatures that only looked like raccoons at a first glance, winged and horned and adorned with other features. How did he never think about why they were so different?

The winged one nodded, letting a smaller raccoon, who he identified as one of the kits he saved, jump on his shoulders, cuddling into the side of his face. Although, this raccoon was a dark red with sharp ears, almost sticking out as a sore thumb colorwise. But everyone kinda stuck out, with wings or horns or claws, it wasn't hard. Tommy leaned back, back meeting the wall behind him and he shuddered from the cold, leaning forward instantly which made the small one in his lap whine as his hand was removed from its head.

The other raccoons around him slowly closed the distance they had made to give him some space at first, jumping on him, some of them perching on his shoulders while others snuggled in between his arms and legs, effectively covering him like a blanket while he sat. Phil chuckled at the antics of them but didn't move to do anything, only walking towards him. The blonde boy stiffened out of surprise and a little bit of fear which was erased when he felt a weight on his head, seeing the older man petting it.

“Welcome to the family.”

His eyes went wide and he looked around him as the weight on his head was replaced with the small raccoon fox kit who sprawled on top of it, his weight no more than a normal hat.

Then it dawned on him. 

He was effectively trapped.

“Wait, wait you- You can't just- This is kinda kidnapping-”

Phil just chuckled and turned around, grabbing some fruit, and a health potion that Niki had made beforehand, before giving it to him, noticing that he must be hungry which he voiced immediately. The other just blushed out of embarassment and grabbed it, sharing it with the small one on his head and Tubbo while the others didn't get anything for trying to snatch it out of his hands. 

“That's still kidnapping… Though…”

He looked down at his bandaged arms and legs, Tubbo whining and nudging his bandages slightly, making him smile.

“Thank you for saving me. I really shouldn't have gone out that late.”

This time when Tommy leaned back, he fell against some of the raccoons who scurried away and then snuggled up against him, making him feel warm inside at the affection. With one opened eye he looked at the big winged one.

“If i might ask, what are your names? I kind of never thought about asking a pack of raccoons about their names, I didnt even think you'd have one-”   
  


“Phil. I'm actually this little ragtag group’s leader. The one on your head is the youngest, Fundy. Be careful with him please, he's very fragile as he's still a kit. The one that keeps getting into trouble outside and saved by you is Tubbo, he's very adventurous if I might say so.”   
  


Tommy just laughed at that as Phil got a look of betrayal shot at him from the small one as he slipped into Tommy’s shirt, hiding from his leader. Phil just shook his head at that.

He continued to introduce everyone to the boy as he tried to memorize all of them. Though, as something shuffled behind Phil, Tommy couldn't help but glance over only to be met with two blood red eyes, a face hidden behind a skull.

When the older one noticed his stare he grabbed behind himself and came out with a very unamused raccoon who had been trying to sneak past him.

“This is Techno. He is one of ours that protects us the most, although he isn't very social. Come on Techno, at least join them for a bit.”

When their eyes met again, Tommy couldn't think but recognize his eyes, remembering them from somewhere. Then it clicked.

“You're the one that always stalks me into the city.”

The masked raccoon looked up at Phil only to be met with a questioning expression. He sighed and then slowly started to talk.

“The city is dangerous. And since you always protected them I decided to pay you back for it.”

Techno slowly started to transform into his humanoid form which made Tommy stare with wide eyes. 

“You are him, the one that saved me from that robber last week. Your face-”

The long scar on his face was proof that he survived for himself, he said as he shut Tommy up, walking over to the boy and sitting down next to him. Small Fundy jumped over into his arms, squealing happily as he was petted on the head.

“You protected my family, so I only do what is right. Don't you say anything, I saw you put these woods under protection. You could've sold them off but you didnt and I know how you humans work.”

The unspoken words between spoke more than anything as Tommy’s expression morphed into a rather sad one, remembering the deaths of animals through the burning of forests and fields when he was smaller and still with his parents.

It hurt him.

Phil settled down next to them as well and they all sat in a comfortable silence, the whole pack starting to fall asleep around them as they were pulled into the realm themselves, surrounded by the cozy warmth of family.


End file.
